Many documentation systems in acute care settings of healthcare enterprises employ a user interface for documenting clinical information such as patient vital signs, infusions, outputs such as blood and urine flow, laboratory values, notes, images, and orders. The formats of many of these documentation systems are tabular and rather static in that they: (1) do not permit dynamic manipulation of formatting, or rebalancing of the view of the data in real-time; (2) are limited in that they present a singular view for all clinicians regardless of preferences; (3) are not designed to present data in real-time (i.e., down to sub-minute level of data recording); (4) do not have analysis tools to facilitate clinical trials or research or trending analysis at the point of care; (5) do not provide an easy and simple way to toggle between tabular data and graphical presentations; and (6) do not provide the capability to alter or manipulate time scale; (7) do not provide the capability to apply mathematical and statistical rules to multi-source data (e.g., data derived from multiple sources within the healthcare setting, such as vital signs, laboratory, infusions, imaging, etc.) available through these interfaces; (8) do not provide the capability for an end-user to manipulate and trial analysis tools and save preferences associated with these analysis tools; (9) provide the capability to download data for offline analysis through the user-interface; or (10) provide the capability for end users of the user-interface to dynamically set alert and threshold levels associated with particular data displayed through the interface such that notifications may be communicated both visually and through standard means of messaging from the system to the user should particular relational conditions associated with the data be met.